


All The Homo

by KnightOfDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfDestiel/pseuds/KnightOfDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came out of nowhere, really. One second the brothers were discussing their latest case, along with Castiel who listened intently to what they had discovered already. </p>
<p>''No homo.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Homo

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr prompt I've seen around a couple times, but I slightly modified it.
> 
> Cracky fluff/angst.
> 
> (I'm thinking off re-writing my currently on-going fic called Fire In His Eyes and Ice In His Veins cause I really have no idea where I want to go with it. I'm kind of all over the place with it right now. So if you want to give it a read and let me know what you think, that'd be amazing!)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It came out of nowhere, really. One second the brothers were discussing their latest case, along with Castiel who listened intently to what they had discovered already.   
''Alright, so we're thinking a vamp, then?"Dean inquired, leaning back against the Impala's door. The sun beat down relentlessly on his head, making his hair gleam a brilliant gold as he took a quick swig from his beer bottle.  
The younger Winchester nodded, lips set in a grim line. ''Yeah, but not just one. The victims's bodies were covered in multiple fang wounds. There's gotta be at least four, maybe five.''  
Dean let out a weary sigh, getting to his feet and stretching quickly, wincing at the slight protest of his bones. ''Great, another fangbanger. What is this-the third nest we've cleared out this month? Why can't it be something interesting for once?"  
Sam let out a snort of quiet agreement, but didn't comment further. Rummaging through his pockets, Dean grabbed the keys for Baby and made his way around to the driver's side. ''Alright, well I'm starving from all this Vamp talk. Cas, you wanna come with us to grab a bite?"  
Castiel, who had been silent until this point, finally spoke. ''Of course, Dean. No homo.'' And with that, he opened the door to the backseat and hopped in without another word to ellaborate his last statement.  
Dean's eyebrows shot into his hairline, giving a what the hell? face to Sam, who just shrugged helplessly. Dean decided to drop it for the time being, and joined his brother and angel(where did that come from?) The angel, he corrected himself, in the vehicle.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean's mouth salivated at the sight of the double cheeseburger as the waitress(who not so subtly gave him a full flash of her cleavage) placed his plate down on the table. He gave her a brief smile, not bothering to flirt for the first time in, hell, ever. What was wrong with him today? He played it off, blaming it on the hunger, and took a large bite into his burger, letting out a not-so-PG-rated moan at the taste.  
''Now, this is what I call a burger!''He mumbled around his mouthful, earning a look of distain from his brother.  
''Dude, don't talk with your mouth full. That's disgusting,''he scolded, digging into his own Chicken Salad. Dean just rolled his eyes, chewing extra noisily to just to him. Sam sighed, muttering under his breath about, ''so...immature...jerk...''  
Dean, after finishing the second bite of his burger, decided to speak up once again. ''Alright, so do we know where this nest is?''  
Sam began to shake his head, but Cas decided to pitch in. ''I have located them near an abandoned warehouse located a half a mile from our current location.''  
Both brothers gave him an impressed look. Dean cleared his throat. ''Alright, awesome. I say we go after them first thing tomorrow. Vamps stay inside mostly during the day. They'll have no idea what hit them.''  
''Excellent plan, Dean,''the angel gave him a brief nod. ''No homo.''  
Sam gave a light chuckle while Dean felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment and had no idea why. ''Why d'you keep saying that, Cas?"  
''A pair of adolescent males that I was observing tended to repeat the phrase frequently.''The angel tipped his head to one side, the way he always did it when he was confused about something. Adorable, Dean thought to himself. He flushed a deeper shade of scarlet once he realized what he had just thought. ''Am I using it incorrectly?"  
Mr. Smitey-McSmiterson, badass Warrior of God, was adorable? Absolutely not. Instead of saying what was on his mind however, he said,''Alright, two things Cas ; one, why the hell were you watching people? That's creepy as fuck. And two, do you even know what that phrase means?''  
Cas rolled his eyes, another trait that Dean found unusually...something. ''Dean, as much as you may like to think of me like it, I am not an infant in a trenchcoat that you once so impolitely addressed me as. I am a multi-dimentional wavelength of celestial intent, I am thou-''  
''Do you know what it means or not?"Sam cut him off.  
Cas gave him a don't-make-me-smite-you glare. ''Of course I do. I am not a fledgling.''  
Sam chuckled. ''Whatever you say, Cas.''  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean let out a deep yawn, blinking his eyes blurred from sleep, letting them adjust to the morning light that poured through the curtains of the motel. Stretching his arms up and out, he felt one of his hand bump against something firm and warm. He sprang up, reaching for his gun that he religiously slept with under his pillow, only to see no one other than Cas staring down upon him, face void of emotion, yet gleaming sapphire eyes flashing with some emotion that Dean's half-asleep brain could not process. Instead, he leapt out of his bed, glaring a the angel who remained seated on the end of his bed.  
''Jesus fucking-''  
''Don't.''  
Dean glared daggers at him, twin orbs of emerald icebergs. ''What the fuck are you doing watching me sleep? I told you, it's fucking creepy.''  
''I apologize, Dean,''Cas replied, though he certainly didn't sound apologetic.  
''What are you doing here?"Dean repeated, calmer now. ''Where's Sammy?"  
''Your brother went on an early morning run, I believe. I arrived after he left.''  
Dean ran his fingers through his dirty blonde spikes, not missing the way Cas licked his lips but not really thinking much about it. ''Alright,''he groaned, standing. ''I'm gonna get ready.'' He made a move to reach down to lift off his shirt, but halted once he realized that Cas wasn't making a move to leave the room. He cleared his throat. ''Um, you mind?"  
''Dean, I carried your naked soul from the pits of Hell. I re-built your body cell by cell. I know everything about you, inside and outside. So believe me when I say it's nothing I haven't seen before.''  
Dean's cheeks tinted a subtle rose, unknown to him that it also made his constellation of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose stand out significantly. ''Cas?''he asked with a sigh. ''Please, just-y'know.''  
For a split-second, a shadow of some phantom emotion flickered across the angel's face, disappointment? Yeah, you wish, but it disappeared faster than it appeared. ''Very well, I shall return within the hour. No homo.'' A sudden flap of wings that didn't even exist on this plane, and the angel vanished.  
Dean's lips were pressed into a half-frown at the angel's last words. ''No homo...''he muttered under his breath as he made his way towards the bathroom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''We should split up,''Sam suggested as they opened up the trunk of the Impala, parked outside the abandoned building. He pulled out three machetes, offering one to Dean, and to Cas, who politely declined. Of course, now that the angel finally had his mojo back, he could smite all the bad mofos again.  
''I agree. We will cover more ground easier this way,''the angel said.  
''Alright. Cas, you and Dean can go together.''When Dean opened his mouth to protest, Sam continued.''I'll call you if I find anything I can't handle,''he assured his big brother.   
Dean reluctantly agreed. ''Alright, fine. C'mon, Cas.'' The two soon disappeared out of side as they crested the hill that led up to the warehouse.  
Sam, watching them go, gave a low laugh under his breath. ''No homo, my ass.'' Or... technically Dean's ass, cause everyone knew he was a bottom. Sam winced, cursing silently at his brain, because he really didn't need the image of his brother taking it up the ass while he was about to go chop some vamps's heads off. Pushing all thoughts of his brother and the angel to the back of his mind, Sam followed after them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The hallways of the warehouse were silent...too silent. With only the stray streaks of dawn seeping through the cracks of the building illuminating their view, Dean was on high alert.  
''Hear anything?"he whispered to Cas, who shook his head.  
''Not yet.''  
Dean, definitely not oblivious to their personal space rule, or lack of it, opened his mouth to make a comment about it. The last thing that he needed was sporting a boner in the middle of a fight.  
...Not that he'd get a boner from Cas. No, not at all.  
''You think too loudly,''Castiel commented, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the nest of vampires, which made it even deeper and post-sex sounding. Which of course did not make it past the attention of Little Dean.   
Dean froze, cheeks flooding crimson as embarrassment took hold. ''I- what? I wasn't thinking about yo-anything. Why would you say something like that?"  
Cas opened his mouth to give a sharp retort, but halted. ''They're coming!"he hissed.  
What? Oh, right. Vampires. Dumb-ass.  
Dean's grip tightened on the machete just as the first vamp, a middle-aged man dressed in all black, rounded the corner. Dean took it's head off with practiced ease, a muscle memory after years of experience. Only for four more to take it's place.  
The largest one-the leader of the nest, Dean presumed-lunged at Castiel, fangs bared. Cas met it head-on, grappling into a position so that he could smite the monster. However, right before Castiel was able to take it out, another lunged towards the angel.  
''Cas!''Dean cried out, making a move to help him before being thrown back by the other two vamps he had forgotten in his haste to help his friend. He was tossed against the wall with superhuman strength before he could make a move. As his head cracked against the bricks, he thought that after all these years that it should have hurt less. It didn't.  
Groaning in pain as he tried to get his footing, he was yet again thrown backwards, this time with a brutal kick to the gut. They stood, fangs bared in a hideous smile, as he gasped for breath. Biting his tongue to keep himself from crying out, Dean mananged to stand again. Luckily, he hadn't yet dropped his blade even after all the attacks. He tightened his grasp as he let out a mocking chuckle. ''What? That all you got, fellas?"  
The larger of the two snarled in defiance, lunging for Dean's throat, which gave him the perfect opportunity for his blade to meet the vampire's neck. He felt a muted twinge of satisfaction at the dull thump of it's now severed head hitting the cement floor.  
The second vamp, a lithe yet curvy brunette, screamed in rage. The dead one's girlfriend, perhaps? It didn't matter. He braced himself for her attack, grip on the machete slick with scarlet fluid.  
The next thing he knew, he had crashed, yet again, against that god-damn wall. What was this, the third time tonight? Dammit, he must be getting old. His head buzzed, vision blurry as he tried to come to. He didn't have the chance. The next thing he felt was like thousands of razors digging into his jugular. He fought back a scream. His blade had been discarded a few feet away, there was no way he could reach it.  
Was this it? Dean Winchester ; the Righteous Man, the Michael Sword, Heir of Cain, was to die by some random vamp? Fuck.  
The pain is his neck (literally), soon disappeared. As he struggled for his eyes to gain focus, the first thing he managed to make out was Cas, in all his blazing glory, smiting the living hell out of the vampire chick.  
No. Not Castiel.  
Cas. His Cas.  
As her now limp body dropped to the ground, Cas raced to Dean's side.  
''Dammit, Dean.'' He felt a firm, yet gentle hand cup his jaw, and the next thing he knew, his killer migraine had disappeared, as well as his torn-up neck. He took in a deep breath of air, before letting out a series of coughs.  
''Fuck,''he groaned, struggling to find his footing, before ultimately failing and flopping back down onto the cool cement floor. His eyes met with Cas's, that gorgeous blue sharpened with acute worry. Dean's cheeks flushed as he realized just how close they were right now. Cas still had his hand resting on his jaw, his touch so soft and yet so comforting. Dean couldn't get enough.  
Without thinking, he lurched forward, pressing his lips, smeared with his own blood, to Cas's before abruptly breaking away. It ended almost as quick as it had begun.  
They both sat there in a stunned silence. ''I-fuck. I'm so sorry, man,''Dean stammered, heart hammering rapidly in his chest.  
Cas stared back at him, mute. Finally, after a good five seconds of uncomfortable silence, he spoke. ''I...have to go. Good-bye, Dean.''  
Dean opened his mouth to call out to the angel, but Cas was already gone. Dean sat in complete silence, waiting for Sam to find him.  
You fucked up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean savoured the Bunker's water pressure especially tonight, letting the hot water down his back, relaxing his muscles and ridding himself of all the vamp juice he'd gotten himself covered in. After recieving a text from Sam saying that he was all clear, Dean managed to pull himself together and headed back to the Impala as if nothing happened. Only...it did happen. And Dean couldn't stop thinking about it. Him.  
Cas.  
Dean physically flinched at the very thought of the angel's name. Shut up, brain, he snapped.  
Dean didn't know what bothered him more; him kissing Cas, or Cas completely rejecting him.  
Dean had known for a while already that his feelings towards the rebel angel weren't all as...platonic as he made them out to be. Sure he had let himself fantasize from time to time, but he never actually thought he'd make a move on them. It was Cas.  
Cas; the one who 'gripped him tight and raised him from perdition.' The one who rebelled against his entire family for him. The one who gave up his entire life for him. Dean Winchester; the Righteous Man. What a load of bullshit.  
And what had Dean done for Cas in return? Only calling him when they needed something, completely accusing him of betraying them without asking his side of the story, kicking him out of the Bunker when he was only newly-human and had just fucking died.  
It had completely slipped Dean's concious that tears had been trickling down his cheeks until now. He choked back a mute sob.  
God, Cas. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grabbing the towel that had been hung up right outside the shower, Dean wrapped it around his waist and exited the bathroom...  
And came face to face with Cas. Quite literally.  
Less than five inches stood between him and the angel. Suddenly feeling self-concious about what had...happened earlier, Dean took a step back.  
''Cas,''he breathed. ''What're y-''  
He never finished his sentence as Cas had closed the so close yet so far gap between them, pressing his lips hungrily against Dean's.   
And damn, could that angel ever kiss.  
The angel ran his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entry to which automatically complied. His brain had short-circuited, the only thought playing on a loop was holy fucking hell, this is actually happening.   
Castiel gave his lip a light nip, making Dean bite back a groan of pleasure. The angel tasted like honey and something that Dean couldn't put his finger on, which made him crave the angel even more. Their tongues battled for dominance, only for a few short moments, as it was obvious who was in charge here.  
And Dean couldn't be more happy to comply.  
The kiss eventually broke, leaving both of them gasping for breath.  
''I've wanted to do that for a very long time,''Cas confessed, those beautiful baby blues sparkling with the same emotion Dean had noticed from time to time when they were alone together. Only now, he could finally identify it.  
Lust.  
''You and me both, Angel.''  
They both stood there for a little while, unsure as what to do next, until Dean let out a soft chuckle.  
''Hey, Cas?"He whispered, breath soft and warm on the angel's lips, sending a trail of shivers down his spine.  
''Yes, Dean?''  
The hunter pulled him in for another kiss, giving Cas's bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth before pulling away to breathe something in his ear.  
''No homo.'''

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are always helpful if you feel like leaving one!


End file.
